Current art such as that of Willams C. WO 03/106453 uses a pair of meshing gears retained between upper and lower plates with a floating cover to cover the gears. However, the construction makes the provision of a water seal between the static and moving parts very difficult. Bushdyhan M. E. WO 2006/032832 uses exposed geared mechanisms formed as part of the side rails of the shower screen. The gear elements are co-extruded elastomers with deformable teeth intended to create a water seal. However, the two extrusions tend to deform and force themselves apart at the centre of the panel resulting in water leakage.
This type of construction also creates a trap hazard for clothing or body parts such as fingers which may occur if a person using such a shower screen slips or falls against the screen. As the panels fold and the hinge moves in the direction of the fall, clothing or fingers may be entrapped in the exposed meshing gear profiles.
It is desirable to provide a hinge assembly between two panels that allows simultaneous movement of each panel up to 360 degrees with respect to each other whilst providing a full or near full height sealing of the moving door.